


Waking Up Beside Him for the First Time

by babywarg (morphaileffect)



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, One Shot, Romance, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphaileffect/pseuds/babywarg
Summary: Stephen isn't used to Tony staying overnight.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	Waking Up Beside Him for the First Time

Stephen, Master of the Mystic Arts, not at all a stranger to strange things, woke at dawn to something he could hardly believe:

His lover was still in bed with him.

Not at home. Not disappeared, having left behind a hurried note saying “GTG. Call you later. T.” Not reduced to a text on a cell phone that Stephen’s lover insisted he keep “for emergencies” (a text that usually said “had fun last night, see you again soon” and a couple of heart-eyed emojis…plus the occasional eggplant).

Dawn looked different with Tony Stark in it.

It was brighter. Warmer. Each spot of color shone brilliantly.

Stephen thought he even heard birds singing outside the window. Or maybe there was music playing somewhere. His half-asleep mind couldn’t properly distinguish physical sensations from emotional.

Tony was right there. Lying in bed, naked, staring at the ceiling, deep in thought. Looking as if he was lazily contemplating a new invention.

His profile seemed soft in this languid light. A vision Stephen wasn’t likely to forget.

“Good morning,” Stephen said, a bit in awe.

The words led Tony gently out of his trance. On impulse, he leaned over for a kiss.

“Good morning,” Tony casually answered, as if this wasn’t the first time he had ever said it.

Stephen moved in closer for a snuggle. Tony readily obliged.

“Looks like you have a lot on your mind,” Stephen pointed out. It was meant to be a question.

“Oh,” Tony sighed, “I was just wondering… why do we say ‘after dark’? It’s really ‘after light,’ isn’t it?”

Stephen groaned.

Shouldn’t have asked.

On this beautiful, momentous, unforgettable day, Stephen learned that morning Tony was the same as late-evening-can’t-sleep Tony:

Adorable, but annoying.

“My darling,” he said, affectionately nuzzling Tony’s neck, “it is far too early for your bullshit.”


End file.
